falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Харкнесс
До и после Добавьте пожалуйста качественный скрин до пластической операции.Gary K (обсуждение) 07:39, февраля 22, 2014 (UTC) : Есть.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:35, января 8, 2016 (UTC) Категории/синтизация/десинтизация Доброго времени суток! Некоторое время назад я добавила Харкнесса и Армитиджа в категорию Синты. Через некоторое время достопочтенный ExplorerSmaily оставил на моей странице следующее послание: Когда будут достоверные данные о том, что двое из Ривет-Сити являются синтами (в 3-ей части этих данных нет) то тогда уже имеет повод пообсуждать (как минимум) вносить их в данную категорию или нет. И затем отправил Харкнесса и Армитиджа во вновь созданную им категорию "Андроиды", которая ныне, за их исключением, пустует и, я так полагаю, и дальше будет пустовать. Так вот, предлагаю пообсуждать. Во-первых,доктор Зиммер, который даёт Герою из Убежища квест Искусственный человек по поиску сбежавшего андроида, ""упоминается некоторыми учеными из «Института» в качестве начальника отдела розыска пропавших синтов. Синтов. Не андроидов. Синтов. Во-вторых, на самой странице есть следующая строка: "самый совершенный из когда-либо созданных в Институте; к тому же мы точно знаем, что Харкнесс происходит из Содружества. В-третьих, избежать преследования Института ему помогала организация Железная дорога, и это мы тоже знаем. Чем занимается Институт? Производством синтов. Чем занимается Подземка? Спасением синтов от Института. Теперь, собственно, возникает вопрос: кто такие синты? В английской статье в подразделе "Примечательные синты" среди прочих значатся и Харкнесс, и Артмитидж. Раса Харкнесса в английской Викии значится как андроид, и сопутствующая ссылка ведёт на одноименную страницу, которая начинается со слов: "Андроиды, также называемые синтетическими гуманиодами или синтами…" В русскоязычной статье Институт за словом "андроид" следует слово "синт" в скобках, то есть эти понятия уравниваются. Понимаете ли… когда в 2004 году Bethesda только взялась за разработку Fallout 3, трудно было предугадать, что одна малюсенькая организация и одна упоминаемая организация составят значительнейшую часть игрового процесса Fallout 4 в 2015 году. На самом деле, это просто потрясающе - один второстепенный квест тогда приоткрывал нам целую новую часть, о которой мы еще даже не подозревали. Вообще это совершенно нормальное явление - маленькие несостыковки в связанных между собой событиях разных частей. Например, в Fallout и Fallout 2 происхождение гулей объяснялось совместным действием вируса ВРЭ и радиации, а в последующих каноничных частях речь идёт уже только о радиации. Вы, конечно же, вспомните орды гулей, которые вы находили в замкнутых помещениях и особенно где-нибудь неподалёку от источников радиации; или, если в вас есть что-то от злого гения, вспомните Мойру Браун из Мегатонны. В общем, разработчики не могли всё предугадать и продумать на много лет вперёд. Вероятнее всего, слово "синт" возникло именно при создании Fallout 4, чтобы таким образом называть продукты Института. А эти самые "продукты" обозначаются следующим образом: буква-число-дефис-число-число. Пример: X6-88. Как мы знаем, такие же обозначения есть у Харкнесса и Артмитиджа - А3-21 и S3-47 соответственно. Хотя предыдущие три абзаца можно опустить как минимум потому, что в английской версии Fallout 3 встречается наименование Synth Retention Bureau, если верить примечанию №2 к статье Андроид. Еще немного убойных фактов. Нам помимо всего прочего известно, что неотличимы от людей не все синты, а только представители третьего поколения, которые впервые были обнаружены в 2229 году в Даймонд-Сити во время инцидента, описываемого в листовках из Fallout 4. Харкнесс был создан в 2242 году. События Fallout 3 разворачиваются в 2277 году. В 2287 году Институт продолжает эксплуатацию синтов третьего поколения. Внимание, вопрос: что должно было произойти с Институтом в период между 2229 и 2277 годами, чтобы они внезапно вместо синтов начали производить андроидов? Или это такая отдельная линия производства роботов? О боже мой, даже не надо отвечать на эти вопросы. Просто вспомним самое простое и короткое определение к слову "андроид": человекоподобный робот. То, чем и является синт. Полагаю, я привела достаточно аргументов, чтобы перейти к выводу. Я всегда за конструктивную работу, а не за войну правок, бессмысленные откаты и, главное, размножение бесполезных категорий. Наша задача — собрать, записать и систематизировать информацию, не впадая при этом в маразм. Поэтому я предлагаю послушать старого доброго Оккама и не множить сущности. Иными словами, удалить бесполезную категорию "Андроиды", пока она действительно не понадобится, объединить понятия "андроид" и "синт", отправить Харкнесса и Армитиджа и категорию "Синты"; для особенно скрупулёзных в каждой из статей, которая относит этих персонажей к числу синтов, можно написать примечание: "предположительно"; можно даже с подробным пояснением, почему "предположительно", а не "точно". С уважением, Selena Hinga 21:13, мая 28, 2016 (UTC) : Если в результате всех телодвижений уничтожится ещё одна бесполезная категория - вполне резонные доводы. Тем более, что исправление или уточнение канона (с примечаниями в тексте статей) происходит, по давним обсуждениям, по выходу последующих каноничных игр серии. 5.142.32.194 23:15, мая 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Аргументация впечатляет. Подписываюсь под каждым абзацем, согласен на 100%. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:41, мая 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Даже всё перечисленное вместе не отменяет того факта, что андроидов как наивысшую марку синтов, своеобразный элитный экспонат, который только предоставлен в 3-ке, нужно удалять. Кстати Зиммер не упоминается в 4-ке в терминалах Института. Там есть "Циммер", и обратите внимание на то, что у нашего старого знакомого из FO3 в инвентаре при смерти !!! выпадает Компонент андроида (как у Армитиджа и Харкнесса), так что я полагаю, что Зиммер может оказаться вовсе не человеком из Института. Минуточку подумайте… Может быть всё сложнее и ужаснее чем вы ожидали: другой Институтский охотник в сопровождении персоны устаревшей модели пришли из Института на поиски пропавшего андроида. Ничего не напоминает из Fallout 4 с телепортом и охотой синтетических преследователей на синтетических беглецов? :) Кто знает, может эти двое — всё, что осталось от группы синтов, которые направлялись дальше на юг, вслед за беглецом, следы которого заметала ЖД? Не знаю. Как и не знаю про то, есть ли (и упоминаются ли вообще?) андроиды в 4-ке. Учитывая то, что состояние большинства статей на Убежище нормальное ("состояние полундры для идеального состояния"), то остаётся просто всё разбирать и раскладывать по полкам в соответствии с игровыми особенностями. Лезть везде, во всё и предоставлять, на то она и энциклопедия. Собственно синты остаются в 4-ке, андроиды в 3-ке, категорию андроидов можно подключить к синтам, как отдельную марку, подразделение, предоставленное только в 3-ке. И всё будет по игровым параметрам соблюдено.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:06, мая 29, 2016 (UTC) :::: Уже дополняю выдержкой из GOTY стр. 249: Did you open fire on Zimmer, Armitage, Victoria Watts, or Pinkerton and kill them? Then search their bodies. You may find more than just flesh and bone on these corpses… и кое-что проиливаю на свет. Как бэ намекают, что Харкнесс — не единственный андроид на Столичной Пустоши, а инвентарь в игре это подтверждает :) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:26, мая 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Разведданные с Ньюки: оказывается андроиды упоминаются в 4-ке. И здесь самая главная зацепка: до 2287 года Шон всё-таки официально объявляет о том, что в связи с увеличенным созданием синтов 3-его поколения необходимость в обзывании их андроидами, как это делали некоторые старшие обитатели Института, отпадает. Шон настаивает на том, чтобы их продукция с 1-ого по 3-е поколения называлась синтами. Точка. В общем я за снос Андроидов (как категории так и статьи), но только в целях сохранения духа событий 2277 года нужно оставлять само слово андроид, но ссылаться на описание синтов 3-его поколения и что старшее руководство Института ранее называло их андроидами, более совершенными и редкими на тот момент синтами.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:14, июня 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Цитата из терминала Института: Вообще, я за оставление категории «Андроиды», ибо в Fallout 3 не встречается слово «Синт». Читатель незнающий Fallout 4 не будет ли удивляться, что же за синт такой Харкнесс? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 11:57, июня 8, 2016 (UTC) : Поддерживаю Tuareg777 Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:05, июня 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Поддерживаю. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 12:13, июня 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ну что ж, это будет немножко сложно, но оформить всё же можно будет с перекрёстом типа "Синты 3-его поколения → Андроиды → Синты 3-его поколения…"--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:40, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: Сделать общую категорию "Андроиды и синты" (или "Синты и андроиды"). Насчет дальнейшего деления на подкатегории/поколения - сомневаюсь в необходимости такого, но если сообщество решит - давайте разделим. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 14:42, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) : :В ходе маленького расследования удалось узнать, что благодаря усилиям кое-кого в результате перевода голодисков про андроидов было опущено слово "Синт", являющееся частью "Synth Retention Bureau" (так называемое у нас Бюро Робоконтроля). Плюс к этому запись с самоопределением: на англовики слово "synth" перевелось как "андроид". Всё-таки синты упоминались в игре и вроде бы это даёт маленькую зацепку, что данные из терминала Института выше, написанные Шоном, датируются скорее всего к 2277 году, за 10 лет до основных событий 4-ой части, и что Бюро робоконтроля (Synth Retention Bureau) получило такое название как раз к этому году. Данные по сбору информации по синтам из 3-ей части всё ещё идут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:49, сентября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Вроде все данные, которые имелись в 3-ей части, выжал в статье, та ещё морока была, но думаю это того стоило. Я так понимаю, что это всего лишь малая часть того, как можно вообще описать продукцию Института. Полагаю, что это будет в дальнейшем продублирована в статье о синтах (я в этом уверен, ибо будет такой же перечень подробных характеристик про кровь, использование оружия и пищеварение синтетических людей с уточнениями, подробностями и новыми данными, статьи будут похожи друг на друга), и я примыкаю к мнению Selena Hinga, Судьи Пустоши и анонима о ликвидации категории. Для удобности и компактности полагаю будет дополнительным оптимальным решением переместить всю информацию про андроидов в отдельный раздел синтов, а саму статью про андроидов удалить, поскольку тема себя раскрыла: синты упоминаются в 3-ей под названием андроиды и есть в четвёрке, а андроиды наоборот и отличились только цинизмом Зиммера и прорехами в переводе (см. выше сообщение про бюро робоконтроля). Так что полагаю содержать этих двоих будет неудобно, а манера оформления двух персонажей маленько подправится. Читатель, незнающий Fallout 4 и тыкнувший на заинтересованное его слово "андроид" попадёт на статью "синт", где будет как раз и описан раздел про цинизм Зиммера, где, как, почему и кого он так назвал. Собственно, будет итак всё понятно. если правильно изложить информацию и оформить как следует.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:45, сентября 11, 2016 (UTC)